


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1

Brienne lahaa kaliya hal derejo ka baxsan si ay hurdo, markii Jaime guryamaa wax iyada iyo hurgufay waxa ka mid ah. Waxay dul dhankeedi; uu dhowr cagaha iska ahaa. Iyadu waxay ku ridday gacan ka badan iyada dhegta, iyagoo rajeynaya inay xannibi wax dhawaaqa dheeraad ah.

"Anigu ma yeeleen," ayuu si lama filaan ah ayaa sheegay, si cad.

"Xidhay, Jaime," ayay u gunuuseen.

"Waxaan u sheegay inaan didn't-" ayuu mar kale yiri, si carro leh waqtigan.

"Okay, aadan! Hadda ilaa, fadlan la xidhay."

Wuuna taahay.

Goormaa la iyadu si kasta toosi, Brienne isdul ilaa hal suxulka oo wax fiiriyey badan garabka isaga. Indhihiisu waxay la xirey. In dhaco iftiinka dayaxu wejiga saaray, waxay arki karin oo uu qarkeedii ahaa furrowed sida haddii hurdo loo baahan yahay fiirsashada xooggan. Madaxiisa nastay uu suxulka, dhacsantahay sida ilmo ku jira. Maxay ahayd caruurnimadiisii ahaa sida, iyada irrelevantly yaabay. Waxaa laga yaabaa in aanu ku dhicin caadiga ah, xaqiiqdii. Qof waa in ay si xun ula dhaqmay isaga oo uu fahmo in ay sida cad.

In kastoo uu lahaa awood ay ku sameyso iyada oo gabi ahaanba waalan at times-sidaa dagaal seef hore ee maalinta, iyadu ma ay isaga necebna ma.

Waxay xitaa kuma uusan ka fikirtaa isaga sida King Slayer ka badan. Inkasta oo ay ahayd wax uu sameeyey, waxay ahayd ma waxa uu ahaa.

Dibnaha Jaime mar kale u guuray, laakiin aan cod leh waqtigan.

"Ssh," ayuu yiri iyada, si tartiib ah, oo ka dhigay, wax a ugu qosol ah loo hayn in ay marnaba samayn lahaa haddii jirin in habeenkii saqda dhexe oo uu la seexday si uu iyada ku kajamaan laga yaabaa in ay u; Waxay ka badan tiirsanaa iyo smoothed wali qoyan, timaha shaggy ka fog fooddiisa. "Ssh".

Tallaabo waxaa dabacsan xitaa iyada, iyo ka hor inta dheer ayay dareemay lulmo degitaanka addimada iyada mar kale. Waxay dhigay iyada suxulka u gaar ah oo madaxa ka yar, isaga mirroring iyo dhulka ka dhexeeya iyaga gacanta dhiciddiisa ha.

Goortii aroortii yimid, waxaana ku xiga webiga ka hooseeya ilaa ay u keenay buundo, meeshaas oo ahayd bari orodka road ah iyo galbeed. Going bari u qaadan lahaa si fiid Dale.

"Yaa waa in aan maanta badbaadiyo, Brienne?" Jaime joojiyay waddo wadaagtaa hal beer waxaana lagu ku safan la geedo tufaax shaggy. Ayuu seeftiisii la isticmaalay loollan ku up in laamaha mid, sii daayo tufaax yar ka baqayo, oo uu markaas qabto sida ay ku dhacday.

Dabeeto aragtay isaga. "Waxaa gebi ahaanba adaa iska leh. Haddii aynu aragno qof ee u baahan gargaar, anigu waxaan iyada u tegi doona in aad damiirka."

"Really? Maxaa yeelay, waxaan leeyahay dareen ah inaad awood uma yeelan lahayn inay is-illowsiiyaan haddii aad wax dhacaya. Quraac arkay." Jaime tuuray inankeeda iyada.

"Waxaan aaminsanahay kaa dhigi doonaa go'aanka saxda ah."

"Ma dooneysaa in aad sharad ku yaal?" Waxa uu hoos ka dooneen kale oo midhaha iyo qaatay qaniinyo ka bixi jiray.

"Maya," ayay ku jawaabtay, "laakiin oo kaliya sababtoo ah waxaan qof sharadka ah ma ahi, guud ahaan, ma because-" Waxay hesitated.

Waxa uu sugayay iyada inay ku dhameystaan. Markii ay sameeyeen, wuxuu u kiciyey iyagii suunniyadaba expectantly.

"Sababtoo ah waxaad I-daruuri-aamin ma ahan." Si uu wareer Brienne sariirta qarin in iyada midhihiisa.

"Waa hagaag," Jaime yiri, liqidda oo uu cantuugo tufaax, "Ma iska dhigaysaa waxaan ku raaxaystaan culayska aad ka filaneyso, laakiin waxaan u malaynayaa ma kaa caawin karaan iyaga oo haysta. Midba midka kale u baahan tahay?"

"Tani waxa ay u adeegi doonaan, mahadsanid."

Waxay ku socdeen aamusnaanta ee la soo dhaafay saaxiibtinimo beeraha immika shafay midab huruud ah buttery ee qorrax ka soo baxa.


End file.
